


Dream Dewdrops

by Ahnranya, LeiaLibelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, dreambubble, ghost!Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat meets Feferi in a dreambubble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Dewdrops

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosée de Rêve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824888) by [Ahnranya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya), [LeiaLibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle). 



> Karkat by Ahnranya, Feferi by LeiaLibelle  
> Leia : Okay so it's my first time actually translating one of my fictions into English, so forgive me if something is weird. Also it's just a short roleplay written for fun, so it might be a bit incoherent. Sorry for that.

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at ??:?? –-

CC: Glub. 38)  
CG: ...  
CG: FEFERI?!  
CC: Yup, t)(at's me!  
CG: BUT... YOU...  
CG: THE FUCK...  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
CG: WHY...?  
CG: HOW? WHY? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE HERE?!  
CG: I THOUGHT...  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE...  
CC: Yes, I'm dead. 38/  
CG: ...  
CC: And t)(at's a dream! Well, not reely. 38P  
CG: A DREAM?  
CC: Yes! We're in a dreambubble.  
CG: SO YOU'RE... NOT REAL?  
CC: )(mm...  
CC: Good question!   
CC: You can see me as a g)(ost, I t)(ink. 38?  
CG: SO YOU ARE REAL? NOT SOME FUCKING FANTASY CREATED BY MY DELIRIOUS STUPID BRAIN?  
CC: Well yes, I am! I was wandering around w)(en I saw your dreambubble, so I t)(oug)(t, )(ey, w)(at if I said a little glub to my dear friend Karcrab?   
CC: Glub! 38D  
CC: But if I'm being a pain, I can always go away!  
CC: Wouldn't want to bot)(er you w)(en you're dreaming.  
CG: ...NO  
CG: NO, STAY!  
CG: I...  
CC: 38?  
CC: Is somefis)( wrong?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW  
CG: SEEING YOU... ALIVE, TALKING TO YOU... I JUST...  
CC: O)( I don't know if you can reely say I'm ALIV-E, but... 38P  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CG: ...  
CC: Karkat?  
CG: ...  
CC: W)(at's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet.   
CG: WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING EXPECTING ME TO SAY?!  
CG: A FRIEND DIES IN FRONT OF ME  
CG: I SEE HER CORPSE, HER BLOOD SPREADING ON THE FLOOR  
CG: AND NOW THAT SAME FRIEND TALKS TO ME LIKE IT IS THE MOST FUCKING NORMAL THING EVER!  
CG: AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SPEAKING WITH ME USING TROLLIAN WHEN I'M, LIKE, JUST IN FRONT OF YOU?!  
CC: O)( come on, it's obviously funnier that way! 38D  
CC: But I guess I s)(ouldn't )(ave come glubbing at you so suddenly. Sorry, I'm not totally used to t)(e idea of being a g)(ost yet.   
CC: I don't know )(ow I s)(ould act in front of ot)(er people. 38/  
CC: W)(en I saw you dreaming around, I was just so )(APPY I could sea one of my dear old friends again!  
CG: YEAH...  
CG: I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE TOO.  
CC: 38)  
CG: IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU... ALIVE.  
CG: WELL, SORT OF.  
CC: Glub! 38D  
CC: Okay, now enoug)( of t)(e sad face!  
CG: SAD FACE?  
CG: WHAT SAD FACE.  
CG: MY FACE IS NOT SAD, DAMMIT.  
CC: I'm s)(ore you )(ave a lot of –EXITING t)(ings to tell me!  
CG: I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO.  
CC: O)(, come ON!  
CC: I've been watc)(ing you guys from t)(e afterlife!  
CG: THERE IS NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!  
CG: WE'RE STILL TRAPPED ON THAT CURSED ASTEROID,  
CG: FORCED TO BEAR WITH TWO FUCKING HUMANS FULL OF SHIT  
CG: GAMZEE BROKE OUR MOIRALLEGIANCE AND IS NOW MAKING OUT WITH TEREZI  
CG: AND THOSE SHITTY DREAMBUBBLES IN EVERY CORNER!  
CG: SO MUCH SOMETIMES I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I'M TALKING TO!  
CC: O)(... But t)(anks to t)(at, we were able to meet! 38)  
CG: YEAH, I GUESS.  
CC: To be )(onest, I would )(ave loved being wit)( you guys.  
CC: I wis)( I was able to glub with everyone like we used to!  
CC: Is everybody okay?  
CG: HALF OF THEM ARE.  
CG: YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE REST.  
CC: Yea)(, I learned about t)(at...  
CG: GREAT. AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO BREAK THE SAPPY NEWS, CAUSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS.  
CC: But believe it or not, we g)(osts don't get to sea eac)( ot)(er t)(at muc)( in t)(e end!  
CG: YEAH, WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THEM.  
CC: O)(, don't say t)(at  
CG: WHY NOT  
CG: WHY THE FUCK NOT?!  
CC: I know t)(ings )(appened, but a lot of water as flown under t)(e bridge since t)(en.  
CG: SO YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME I HAVE TO MOAN FOR, SAY, THAT FUCKASS ERIDAN?!  
CC: I understand you're mad, but )(e also )(ad )(is reasons...  
CC: 38(  
CG: REASONS?  
CG: REASONS?!  
CG: YOU'RE TELLING ME HE HAD HIS REASONS FOR MAKING THAT HOLE IN YOUR BODY? HUH?!  
CG: HE HAD HIS REASONS FOR KILLING YOU LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?  
CG: TO SPLIT YOUR BLOOD ON THE FLOOR WITHOUT A THOUGHT, TO LET YOU DIE WITHOUT GIVING A SINGLE FUCK?!  
CG: NO ONE HAS REASONS FOR DOING THAT, LET ALONE THIS FUCKING BASTARD!  
CG: NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO KILL THEY MOIRAIL, AND...  
CG: AND MY FUCKING FRIEND, DAMMIT!  
CC: 38(  
CC: Sorry, you s)(ould not )(ave )(ad to go t)(roug)( t)(is.  
CG: WHAT  
CG: FUCKING JEGUS WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?!  
CG: YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, HOW IS ANY OF THIS YOUR FAULT? THAT ASSHOLE SHOULD BE THE ONE APOLOGIZING! FUCK!  
CC: About –Eridan, believe me, )(e is not to be blamed for everyt)(ing. I s)(ore a part of responsibilities, I do ever since I broke my moirallegiance wit)( )(im.  
CC: It was my duty to keep )(im from doing t)(ings like t)(is.  
CC: But I was just so tired!  
CG: YOU WERE PATIENT ENOUGH TO BE HIS MOIRAIL ALL THOSE YEARS.  
CG: AND ANYWAY, SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING KILL SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY BROKE YOUR MOIRALLEGIANCE?!  
CG: FOR WHAT I KNOW, I DON'T WANT TO SMASH GAMZEE'S FACE!  
CG: WELL, I DO, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S GAMZEE.  
CC: You know Karkat, I always t)(oug)(t you were a glubbin nice guy. 38)  
CC: You always care about ot)(ers  
CC: Even more t)(an yourself sometimes!  
CG: BEING DEAD IS GETTING TO YOUR HEAD, YOU'RE SERIOUSLY STARTING TO GET OUT OUR YOUR MIND.  
CG: HOW AM I CARING ABOUT THOSE FUCKASSES, HUH?!  
CC: )(e)(e, no, I t)(ink I got it rig)(t! 38P  
CC: You were always t)(ere for us.  
CC: You were supporting us!   
CG: THAT'S WHAT LEADERS ARE HERE FOR, YOU JELLYFISHBRAIN!  
CC: Indeed! And you were doing fine!  
CC: Even t)(oug)( t)(ings went a bit out of control in t)(e end...   
CG: A BIT OUT OF CONTROL  
CG: A BIT OUT OF CONTROL?!  
CG: SIX DEADS, AND YOU'RE SAYING THINGS WENT “A BIT OUT OF CONTROL”?!   
CC: But I t)(ink t)(ings would )(ave gone reely worse if not for you being amongst us!  
CG: I DON'T KNOW  
CG: I DON'T FEEL LIKE I REALLY DID ANYTHING, APART FROM CARRYING SOLLUX'S BODY AROUND EVERYWHERE AND BREAKING HIS TEETH.  
CC: )(is teet)(? 38o  
CG: YEAH, ASSHOLE WASN'T LISPING ANYMORE AFTER THAT.  
CC: O)( yes, I )(eard t)(at!!! )(e)(e)(e)(e! 38D  
CC: But you know, being dead is not all bad.  
CC: Like )(ow I know plenty of t)(ings now!  
CC: And I get to visit a lot of dreambubbles  
CC: Just like now! 38D  
CG: PLENTY OF THINGS?  
CG: LIKE WHAT?  
CC: Yes! Plenty of T)(INGS!   
CG: ...DID YOU NOT SEE THE FUCKING QUESTION ABOVE?!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub!  
CG: OR DID YOU ALSO LOSE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU DIED?!  
CC: O)( no, but now I )(ave G)(OST –EY----ES!   
CC: And t)(ey're S)(INING! 38D  
CG: BRRR  
CG: STOP IT THAT'S FUCKING FREAKY!  
CC: Glub glub!  
CC: Anyway, w)(at I wanted to say is  
CC: You don't need to blame yourself for w)(at )(appened.  
CC: It could just not be avoided!  
CC: I know it now.  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT COULD NOT BE AVOIDED?  
CG: NO!  
CG: FUCK NO! I KNOW I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING  
CG: I JUST DIDN'T REACT ON TIME  
CG: I NEVER DO...  
CC: Stop moping around, Karcrab ! Listen to t)(e g)(ost girl!  
CC: It was UNAVOIDABL----E!  
CG: HOW WAS THAT UNAVOIDABLE, HUH?!  
CG: IT SOULDN'T HAVE BE! HELL NO!  
CG: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DIE. PERIOD!  
CG: NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE, NOT IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS, NOT BLEEDING TO DEATH LIKE THAT  
CG: AND YOU THE LAST OF THEM! FUCK!  
CC: It was all meant to )(appen! I can't reely explain it, but everyt)(ing was written already!  
CC: T)(ings could not just )(ave ended well.  
CC: You too will get it soon, I'm s)(ore of it.  
CC: But until t)(en, you'll just )(ave to TRUST M-E!  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO GET IT.  
CG: WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND, EXCEPT THAT YOU'RE DEAD, AS HALF OUR FRIENDS ARE?  
CC: 38(  
CG: AND THAT YOU'RE ALL SO FAR FROM US NOW?  
CG: THE FUCK IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND EXCEPT THAT NOTHING WILL NEVER EVER BE THE SAME AGAIN?!  
CC: But I'm )(ere rig)(t now, I am not?  
CG: YEAH, BUT...  
CG: BUT YOU'RE DEAD.  
CG: AND IT'S MY FAULT  
CG: IT'S MY FAULT  
CG: EVERYTHING JUST IS MY FUCKING FAULT!  
CC: O)( no, don't you ever say t)(at!  
CC: I FORBID YOU TO SAY T)(AT! >38(  
CC: You're for not)(ing in w)(at )(as )(appened to me, w)(en will it ever get to your )(ead?!  
CG: NEVER, BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!  
CG: I SHOULD HAVE REACTED SOONER, I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!  
CG: BUT INSTEAD I JUST STAYED STILL LIKE THE FUCKING STUPID ASSHOLE I AM, WATCHING YOU DIE WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING!  
CC: STOP T)(IS!  
CC: I SAID STOP T)(IS DAMMIT!  
CG: WHY WOULD I EVER STOP, HUH?!  
CG: I'M ONLY STATING THE TRUTH, AND ALL I FUCKING DESERVE IS TO TAKE YOUR PLACE! FUCK!  
CC: You stop saying t)(is rig)(t now! Don't anger t)(e g)(ost girl, Karkat!  
CC: I will say it one last time!  
CC: IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT IT WAS UNAVOIDABL-E!  
CC: 38(  
CC: You're going to wake up soon, and I don't want t)(is argument to be t)(e only t)(ing you remember w)(en you're awake!  
CC: Does spending a nice time wit)( a friend, just c)(atting about t)(e old time, seem so bad of an idea to you?   
CG: NO...  
CC: 38'(  
CG: NO, DON'T CRY.  
CG: DON'T YOU EVER START CRYING, YOU HEAR MY, YOU STUPID JELLYFISHBRAIN?!  
CC: I cry if I want!   
CC: Glub...  
CG: NOT WHEN I'M AROUND! I HATE SEEING YOU ALL SOBBING LIKE WRIGGLERS!  
CC: Fine, I'll stop crying.........  
CC: IF you give me a )(ug. 38)  
CG: WHAT  
CG: YOU WANT ME TO... WHAT?!  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET THOSE SHITTY STUPID IDEAS?!  
CC: I'm going to cry, Karkat! It's )(appening rig)(t now!  
CG: WHAT?! NO, THE HELL WHY?!  
CC: Look at my almost in tears sad face!   
CC: 38'(  
CG: WHY IN THE NAME OF JEGUS WOULD YOU CRY, WHAT DID I EVER DO APART FROM STATING THE FUCKING OBVIOUS!  
CG: YOU'RE DEAD, YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING GHOST, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU A HUG?!!  
CC: Tss, you silly! It's a DR----EAM!  
CC: Of course you can!  
CG: WHAT?!  
CG: ARE YOU NOT LIKE... FUCKING IMMATERIAL?  
CG: AREN'T ALL GHOST SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS, ONLY SPIRITS, FUCKING HELL?!  
CC: I'm no different from you now!  
CG: OH...  
CC: ....... 38)  
CC: Come on Karcrab, just a tiny )(ug before we say goodbye  
CG: UGH, FINE, FINE!  
CC: 38D  
CG: YOU WOULDN'T LET ME UNTIL I DO IT ANYWAY, WOULD YOU.  
CG: C'MERE  
CG: AND HURRY UP, I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY

 

 

Your name is Feferi Peixes.  
You just met an old friend again, and even if you won’t say it so he wouldn’t be any more sad, you felt really lonely for too long now. You wish things had gone any other way, yet you don’t blame anyone for what happened, if not yourself.

Right now, you just want a hug. You want to feel that you’re still here, that there are still people thinking about you. So you move forward, tiny smile stretching on your face, walking toward your friend. Your friend who, to your opinion, would be better off being a little more honest with himself. You hold him tight in your arms and let him hold you back, and even if this moment doesn’t last as long as you wished it would, for a short while at least, you feel really, really happy.

 

 

CC: T)(anks, Karkat.  
CC: I gotta let you wake up now, but...  
CG: BUT?  
CC: I'm reely, R-E-ELY glad I got to sea you again! 38D  
CC: Glub!  
CG: TSS  
CG: YEAH, I'M FUCKING GLAD TOO.  
CC: 38)

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at ??:?? –-

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you just woke up for a very strange dream.  
You dreamt an old friend you thought you would never see again was paying you a visit in your dream. Somehow, this thought makes your chest warm up. Knowing that she hasn’t forgotten about you from wherever she is feels a bit weird, but it’s far from unpleasant.  
You would almost thank your disturbed brain for it.

Slowly closing your eyes, you let yourself lie back into the slime of your recuperacoon. You only need seconds to remember the feeling of your friend softly resting in your arms, her nose against your neck. To remember the warmth of her friendship-flavoured embrace. To remember the softness of her long black hair you dove your nose into for a small instant tasting like eternity.

Yes, you would almost thank your brain for it.  
If not for the absolute certitude that everything was real.


End file.
